


Home Sweet Home

by the_most_beautiful_broom



Series: Tumblr Prompts [15]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Modern Era, New York City, i just really needed soft zaven guys, or any city i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 06:59:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14995352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_most_beautiful_broom/pseuds/the_most_beautiful_broom
Summary: for the prompt "Will you write pirate mechanic fic? i love them now bc of you XD"





	Home Sweet Home

They huddle under the awning of the Italian place where they just had dinner, squinting as the wind blows rain at them. Every cab that comes by is full, and after the sixth one passes them by, Zeke shrugs and Raven shrugs and she ducks back inside and asks for a to-go bag. They wrap their phones and wallets carefully in the plastic, then Zeke holds out his hand and Raven slides her fingers into his.

They grin at each other, feeling like they’re 16 again, and step out from under the awning.

Raven squeals reflexively, and Zeke laughs and in thirty seconds they’re completely drenched, but Raven can’t say she minds.

Everyone else is running, fighting with their umbrellas in the wind, folding newspapers over their head, scurrying around the pavement and looking generally miserable, but they’re unbothered. Raven’s hand is warm in Zeke’s, and she knows her mascara is completely wrecked but he’s smiling at her like she’s never looked better.

The city is beautiful in the rain.

The lights shine and everything glistens; the smell is different too, cleaner.

There’s something soothing about being completely soaked in the rain and not caring.

Or maybe it’s just about being with Zeke.

She squeezes his hand.

It’s a two minute walk to the subway, but just fifteen if they walk the whole way, so they meander.

Kicking puddles, counting the cabs, laughing at the tourists stuck on the tops of their double decker buses, plastic ponchos wrinkled and expressions comical. A couple of them smile back, no doubt laughing at the young couple who’ll catch pneumonia from the rain, but are too in love to care.

About a block from the apartment, they stop on the corner, waiting for the light to change.

When Raven looks over at Zeke, his head is tilted back. His eyes are closed and rain is cresting down his face. Over his cheekbones, the gentle curve of his lip, the angle of his chin, the slope of his jawline, streaming with water, the softest of smiles shaping his mouth.

He looks like this—a beautiful night and her hand in his—is all he wants from this life.

Her fingers tighten on his and his head straightens; he blinks slowly, his eyes focusing on her, and his smile grows.

Raven feels herself smiling back, her face stretching.

The light changes.

She tugs lightly on his hand, and Zeke gets it; he steps closer to her and tucks her into his side. They step off the curb together, into a puddle that completely wrecks what was left of the suede of Raven’s shoes, and she snuggles into him.  

It’s hardly cold out, but she still feels the warmth of him through his tshirt, comforting and steady. His hand is firm on her waist, and hers is latched around his, and when they get to their building, Raven reluctantly lets him go.

He finds the keys in his pockets and then reaches for her; she’s back in his side before the door is fully open. They leave watery footprints down the hallway, their laughter drowning out the squeaking of their shoes. When Zeke fumbles with the key for their apartment, Raven rests her head against his shoulder.

They kick out of their shoes by the door, leaving them to dry on the mat that reads _home sweet home_. With a smile on her face and her arms around Zeke, Raven’s heart is warm because, yeah, this is home.


End file.
